


Comfort

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [24]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fisting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro is in heat, Murasakibara does what he can to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

When Tatsuya goes into heat, Atsushi is playing a three-on-three basketball game with his Teiko friends.

He freezes up immediately, and Daiki passes him to shoot, but stops when he realises that something's wrong. All of his friends are turning to look at him, and he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't really want to make it public knowledge.

There's a look in Seijurou's eyes as he steps towards Atsushi that says he knows exactly what this is about. Atsushi has no idea how, but he isn't particularly surprised.

"I think Atsushi has to go home immediately. It's an emergency, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Kind of." He looks over to Satsuki, who is sitting on the bench and taking notes on their playing styles. "Sa-chin, I'm swapping out."

"Is everything okay?" she asks, as he pulls his bib off.

"Fine. I'll see you later." He waves at the others, who are still confused, and leaves it to Seijurou to come up with an explanation.

It's going to take him half an hour to get home by train. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, dialling Tatsuya's number.

"Atsushi," he answers immediately, his voice tight. It makes Atsushi shudder with desire, tightening his grip on his phone.

"Tatsuya," Atsushi murmurs, and listens to him whine on the other end. He already sounds so needy.

"Don't talk," Tatsuya tells him. "Your voice is so—I can't deal with it, Atsushi. I need you here. How long is it going to take?"

Atsushi is silent for a moment, unsure if Tatsuya actually wants him to reply, until he hears the impatient huff on the other end. "Half an hour."

Tatsuya whines louder this time, and Atsushi clenches his teeth together, trying his best not to groan out a reply. It isn't as bad for him, but Tatsuya is his mate. Knowing that he's in heat fills Atsushi with the need to be there, helping him through it. Tatsuya's heats are the worst when they're nowhere near a full moon, because he doesn't even get the transformation with it. As a wolf, Atsushi is always much closer to Tatsuya than he is right now, because they tend to stick together. He's better at catering to what Tatsuya needs as a wolf as well, but he can't do anything about that right now.

"I'm on the train now," Atsushi tells him. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Please," Tatsuya whimpers.

"Do you want me to stay on the phone?" Atsushi asks, a little reluctantly because he doesn't know how he's going to last a thirty minute train ride with Tatsuya making soft, needy noises into his ear.

"It's alright," Tatsuya replies, his voice trembling. "But as soon as you get home…"

"You're so demanding," Atsushi sighs. "I'll take care of you."

He hangs up, looking at his phone to see messages from his friends. The first is from Seijurou, letting him know that he's told the others that Atsushi sensed that Tatsuya was in trouble. The rest are messages saying that they hope Tatsuya is okay. He ignores them all, pulling up a game on his phone to distract him, but it doesn't quite work. All the better games are on Tatsuya's phone anyway, and Atsushi is used to just stealing it when he wants to play them. Besides, he can't stop worrying about how Tatsuya's doing, and it's distracting.

When the train gets to his station, he walks home as quickly as possible. He can smell Tatsuya from down the street, and it makes him walk even faster. The smell is stronger as he walks into their building, climbing the stairs, and reaches their door.

He hears Tatsuya moaning the moment that he walks inside. He kicks his shoes off, locking the door behind him, and the noise is loud enough to alert Tatsuya to his presence.

"Atsushi," he gasps out, his voice coming from their bedroom. Their entire apartment is so thick with the scent of Tatsuya that Atsushi can feel it on his tongue, and he wants more.

He finds Tatsuya kneeling on their bed, grinding down against their biggest toy. There are extra sheets down on the bed, but they're already crumpled and dirty, and Tatsuya cock is leaking an unending stream of precome that makes Atsushi want to get his mouth around it.

He's clearly been busy for the past half hour.

"Atsushi," he says again, bouncing himself on the thick dildo. "I need you."

"You're so messy," Atsushi murmurs appreciatively, pulling his clothes off as quickly as he can. He nearly trips over his pants leg in his haste, steadying himself against the bed. It brings him closer to Tatsuya—close enough to nuzzle against him, breathing him in. "You smell so good."

"This isn't enough," Tatsuya gasps out. "Please, Atsushi."

Taking hold of Tatsuya's hips, Atsushi pulls him towards the edge of the bed and then kneels in front of it. He swallows Tatsuya down with one practiced motion, moaning at the back of his throat at the taste of precome. He sucks, moving his lips back and forth, until Tatsuya's hands are in his hair, tugging desperately.

Atsushi runs his tongue along the underside, then sucks only at the head of Tatsuya's cock, before swallowing the entire length down again. It doesn't take much for Tatsuya to come when he's in heat, and this isn't the first time he's come in the past half hour anyway. Atsushi swallows what he can, licking his lips as he climbs onto the bed, kneeling over Tatsuya.

"Fuck me," Tatsuya begs, his hands grabbing onto Atsushi's thighs, pulling him closer. "It's all I've been thinking about while I waited. I want you in me."

Atsushi kisses Tatsuya hard, picking up the bottle of lube already sitting on the bed. He slicks his cock, then pulls the dildo out of Tatsuya, sliding into him instead. Thick as the dildo might be, he's thicker. Tatsuya moans appreciatively, arching against him, fingers digging into Atsushi's skin.

"Don't be gentle," Tatsuya murmurs, as if Atsushi was ever intending to.

Atsushi fucks him with deep thrusts, holding Tatsuya against him. He lets Tatsuya come again, before turning him over, onto his hands and knees.

"Yes," Tatsuya gasps as Atsushi mounts him, the way he would if they were in wolf form. "Like this."

Atsushi presses Tatsuya down against the bed, breathing him in deeply, and starts thrusting again. A side effect of being mated to Tatsuya is that whenever he's in heat, Atsushi's able to keep up with him, to give him what he needs. Atsushi is glad for the extra stamina, because he knows that otherwise, he'd be exhausted by now. Instead, he buries himself in Tatsuya as deeply as he can, rocking his hips and listening to the soft whimpering beneath him. Tatsuya clenches down around him, fingers clutching at the sheets.

"Gonna come," Atsushi warns, and Tatsuya thrusts back against him, encouraging him.

He likes coming inside Tatsuya at the best of times, because there's something satisfyingly possessive about it. When Tatsuya is in heat, the satisfaction is tenfold. He stays right where he is, reluctant to pull out. Tatsuya whines under him, wriggling his hips.

"I want your knot," Tatsuya gasps out. "Knot me."

"I can't," Atsushi replies. "Not like this. Wrong time of the month."

Tatsuya drops his head against the mattress, letting out a low noise of frustration. Atsushi nuzzles against him, pressing kisses into his hair.

"If you can't knot me," Tatsuya says softly, "then I want your fist."

"Tatsuya…"

"Give me." Tatsuya grabs for Atsushi's hand, urging him to curl it into a fist. He spreads his fingers around the girth of Atsushi's fist, then lets out a shaky sigh. "Yeah. I want it."

"Like this?" Atsushi asks, pulling out of Tatsuya and grabbing for the lube again.

Bending his back a little and spreading his legs, Tatsuya presents himself for Atsushi. There's come and lube streaked down his thighs and Atsushi licks his lips, pushing two of his fingers into Tatsuya, scissoring slowly and watching more come leak out of him.

He pushes four of his fingers into Tatsuya, and then adds a finger from his other hand. Tatsuya gasps, holding onto the sheets tightly, and Atsushi gives him a moment before adding more fingers, one by one. By the time he has all eight of his fingers inside, Tatsuya is trembling, but still urging him on.

Atsushi spreads him open, pulling one hand away to hold onto Tatsuya's hip as he pushes the other deeper into him, curling his fingers, pressing his thumb into Tatsuya too.

"Ah—Atsushi—" Tatsuya's voice cracks over his name, and he tries to bear back against Atsushi's hand.

Atsushi holds him still. "Nearly there."

He keeps going, until he has his fist inside Tatsuya, held snugly in place. Tatsuya is shaking and whimpering, but he reaches behind him, grabbing at Atsushi's arm. "Deeper."

"Tatsuya—"

" _Please_."

"That's cheating, you know," Atsushi informs him, even as he gives Tatsuya what he wants.

He stops when he has part of his forearm in Tatsuya too. He reaches around with his free hand to lay his palm flat against Tatsuya's stomach, pressing down gently. Tatsuya cries out loudly as he comes again, and he doesn't stop trembling this time, gasping for breath as his entire body spasms. Atsushi starts pulling away from Tatsuya, but he makes a noise of protest.

"Keep it there," he breathes. "I feel so full. I like it."

"You're so greedy, Tatsuya," Atsushi grumbles, but his words come out sounding affectionate. "Fine. But I'm only doing it because I like how you feel around me."

"Of course," Tatsuya murmurs, like he's the one indulging Atsushi.

"This is uncomfortable," Atsushi complains, as he settles down where he is. "At least when we're knotted I can lie down."

"Then you'll have to knot me next time there's a full moon," Tatsuya hums. "That's the only solution."

"Have I mentioned that you're greedy?" Atsushi asks.

"You're one to talk," Tatsuya huffs out. He shifts his hips a little. "I'm going to come again."

"Already?" Atsushi asks. "Do you want me to…?"

"Just stay right where you are," Tatsuya breathes, squirming against him, his breath hitching with each movement he makes. "Ahh, your fist feels good."

It's a lot more than his fist, Atsushi thinks to himself, looking down at his arm, and the way Tatsuya is stretched around it. He experimentally pushes just a little more into Tatsuya, and it earns him a loud yelp, as Tatsuya comes all over the sheets.

"You're tired," Atsushi murmurs, slowly and carefully pulling his hand out of Tatsuya. "I'm going to get you some water."

Tatsuya collapses onto his stomach, panting for breath. Atsushi goes to the kitchen, filling a water bottle, and grabs a clean towel on his way back.

"Here. Lift your head." Atsushi holds the bottle ready for Tatsuya, letting him drink his fill. Then, when Tatsuya collapses back onto the bed, Atsushi gently wipes him clean.

"I'm going to feel this for a while," Tatsuya hums, sounding incredibly pleased about it. "I want more."

"You need rest first," Atsushi says firmly, carefully lifting him to remove the dirty sheet from the bed, wiping Tatsuya's front clean as well. "Maybe later."

Tatsuya smiles dazedly as Atsushi settles down on the bed beside him. He nuzzles into Atsushi's neck, breathing him in.

"I like the way you smell. I like the fact that I smell like it too."

"Well," Atsushi hums, stroking his hand down Tatsuya's stomach, feeling the bump of his muscles. "I don't share very well."

With a soft chuckle, Tatsuya presses their lips together. "That's putting it very mildly."

"You're my mate," Atsushi says, and Tatsuya lets out a low, pleased hum at the words. "You're mine, and nobody else's."

"Yes," Tatsuya sighs, nuzzling against Atsushi again. "Yes I am."


End file.
